Ghost (song)
"Ghost" is a song by British singer and songwriter, Ella Henderson. It was released on 6 June 2014, through Syco Music as the debut single from her debut studio album, Chapter One. The song was co-written by Henderson and Kenan Williams, and its producers, Ryan Tedder and Noel Zancanella. The music video was released on Vevo on 22 April 2014."Ella Henderson - Ghost". Vevo. Retrieved 23 October 2015 The song entered at number one on the UK Singles Chart, as well as in the Republic of Ireland. It has also peaked within the top ten of the charts in Australia, Belgium, Germany, Hungary and New Zealand. Since its release, it has sold over 1.2 million copies in the UK and in excess of 1 million in the US. It was the sixth best-selling single of 2014 in the UK.Copsey, Rob (30 December 2014). "The Official Top 100 Biggest Songs of 2014 revealed". Official Charts Company. reference from Wikipedia "Ghost" was included on Digital Spy's "Single of the Year", raking at number one."Digital Spy's best singles of the year 2014: 15-1". Digital Spy. Retrieved 24 October 2015 It was nominated for the Brit Awards 2015"Brit Awards - Winners". Brit Awards 2015. Retrieved 22 October 2015 in the category of Best British Single, and Song of the Year in the BBC Music Awards."BBC Music Awards ‘Song of the Year’ shortlist announced". BBC. Retrieved 24 October 2015 Background Writing and recording After Henderson finished in sixth place on [[The X Factor|ninth series The X Factor]], she had signed to Simon Cowell's record label Syco Music on 22 January 2013.Hind, Katie (9 January 2013). "I've got the new 'Adella': Simon Cowell wins fight to sign X Factor’s Ella Henderson". Daily Mirror. Trinity Mirror. reference from Wikipedia She has been being let to be involved creatively from the label.Foster, Alistair (23 January 2013). "Ella Henderson: I signed with Simon Cowell after he put me in control". Daily Mirror. London Evening Standard. reference from Wikipedia Meanwhile, Henderson worked with the label and almost finished up the album. She got an email from OneRepublic frontman, Ryan Tedder that he had contacted with the label to work with her. They met at a studio in London to just have dinner, but they ended up writing the chorus with a piano.6 November 2014. "Ella Henderson Talks ‘Ghost,’ Working With Ryan Tedder, And Her 3 Favorite Artists". Mix105.1 FM. Retrieved 25 October 2015 In that time she instantly felt that the song was going to be her first single. She gave an interview to Digital Spy about adjusting to Tedder's way of workingCorner, Lewis (5 June 2014). "Ella Henderson interview: 'I was worried people would forget about me'. Digital Spy. Retrieved 25 October 2015, On 12 January 2014, Henderson's 18th birthday, She recorded at Tedder's recording studio in Denver by Smith Carlson.Daw, Robbie (12 January 2015). "Ella Henderson On ‘Chapter One’, Writing “Ghost” With Ryan Tedder & Her UK Tour With Take That: Idolator Interview". Idorator. Retrieved 24 October 2015 In addition, "Ghost" also was co-written by Kenan Williams and record producer Noel Zancanella, and produced by Tedder and Zancanella. Release On 9 March 2014, Henderson tweeted on Twitter about her first new single.9 March 2014. "Ella Henderson's Twitter status about the first single". Retrieved 25 October 2015Corner, Lewis (10 March 2014). "X Factor star Ella Henderson announces debut single 'Ghost'". Digital Spy. Retrieved 25 October 2015 Later, she announced that "Ghost" would be her debut single9 March 2014. "Ella Henderson's Twitter status about "Ghost"". Retrieved 25 October 2015 and posted a photo in the music video set.10 March 2014. "Ella Henderson's photo status on Twitter in the "Ghost" 's music video set. Retrieved 25 October 2015 It was released first on 6 June 2014 in Austria, Germany, Ireland and Switzerland and in the UK on 8 June 2014 in Digital download through Syco Music. The song received its debut radio airplay on Capital FM on 10 May 2014.10 May 2014. "Ella Henderson's debut single Ghost is played on Capital Radio". Grimsby Telegraph. reference from Wikipedia Critical reception Digital Spy — Lewis Corner gave the song a positive review, "Ghost" is dark, brooding, and full of pain, but it would make a worthy and unforgettable debut that let alone someone who was shocking eliminated. He stated, "I keep going to the river to pray / 'Cause I need something that can wash out the pain", are the lines that the music has stomping Americana-folk beats and taut guitar twangs, between the style of Adele and Leona Lewis.Corner, Lewis (6 June 2014). "Ella Henderson: 'Ghost' single review - 'An unforgettable debut' - Music Review. Digital Spy. reference from Wikipedia Music video The music video was filmed in New Orleans, Louisiana on 10 March 2014 and directed by Charles Mehling. It was released on Vevo on 22 April 2014 and 23 April on YouTube."Ella Henderson - Ghost". YouTube. Retrieved 23 October 2015 Other version Another video was released for the Switch remix of the song on 10 April 2014 on YouTube, and via Instagram, Vine, and Snapchat. This video, directed by Jem Talbot, features a young woman (played by Samara Zwain) exploring an empty house and reminiscing on a relationship. Talbot said about the concept that he wanted to make something on memory and pitfalls.Brown, Jimmy (14 April 2014). "Ella Henderson 'Ghost (Switch Remix) by Jem Talbot. PromoNews. reference from Wikipedia Ella Henderson - Ghost Ella Henderson - Ghost (Switch Remix) Lyrics Release history References Category:Songs